


Стоимость жизни / Living Expenses

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Preseries, Stanford, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Стипендия не оплачивает всё. Когда вы не общаетесь со своей семьей, лето становится худшим временем года.
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613566
Kudos: 10





	Стоимость жизни / Living Expenses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living Expenses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520260) by [tolakasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa). 



> Пред-сериал. Стэнфорд.

Летом было хуже всего. Летом он был предоставлен сам себе.

«Полная стипендия» не означала, что университет оплачивает _все_ необходимые расходы, как многие думали. Обучение, жильё, питание в столовой — да. В случае Сэма также щедрое пособие на приобретение книг; а ещё он имел право получить материальную помощь на покупку компьютера. Но ведь было и множество других расходов. Одежда, например. Или обувь — как ни старайся, её хватало лишь на три-четыре месяца. Постельное бельё, одеяло и подушки, полотенца, мыло и шампунь, бритвенные станки. Стиральный порошок и мелочь на прачечную. Тетради, бумага, ручки, CD-диски. Велосипед и его содержание — потому что территория кампуса была огромна. Выезды на экскурсии и билеты на обязательные внеклассные мероприятия, типа постановок Шекспира, которые приходилось посещать по программе английского. Ещё соль и аптечка — потому что от некоторых привычек не избавиться, как ни старайся; и неважно, что об этом думали его соседи по комнате.

Ночью, после той их последней ссоры с отцом, Сэм похватал свои вещи и выбежал, полный решимости хоть _пешком_ добраться до Пало-Альто, если надо. Дин тогда рванул вслед. Довёз его до самого Стэнфорда — молча, врубив Металлику на полную громкость, чтобы даже возможности для разговоров не было. Заселил Сэма в мотель и ушёл. Вернулся, притащив дешёвую микроволновку, крошечный холодильник общажного типа, мобильный телефон и конверт с наличкой — опустошил все фальшивые кредитки, что были в его кошельке. А потом уехал, даже не сказав Сэму, что комната в мотеле оплачена до самого начала занятий. Сэм узнал это потом, случайно.

Этих денег, плюс студенческие подработки, ему хватило примерно на год. Он расходовал их очень осмотрительно. Но всё же на исходе весеннего семестра они закончились.

К счастью, после случайной встречи с одной пожилой леди, понятия не имевшей о местном рынке недвижимости, в прошлом году ему досталась полуразрушенная комнатка над её гаражом. Он выложил перед ней все свои запасы Винчестерского обаяния; оно, а также намёки на то, что сильный и решительный молодой человек, обитая в доме, наверняка отпугнёт потенциальных грабителей, да ещё приличная помощь в тяжёлых хозяйственных работах во дворе, — и обеспечили ему жильё. По крайней мере, в этом году во время экзаменов ему не понадобилось забивать голову поисками квартиры на лето. Миссис Грегг была в восторге от его возвращения.

Она замолвила за него словечко подруге, владелице местного продуктового магазина — у той как раз уволился работник склада. Это место — вдобавок к работе официантом в итальянском ресторанчике — позволяло ему заработать себе на жизнь. Его едой были продукты с испорченной упаковкой из магазина и ресторанные остатки. Горячая вода в странно завывающем душе заканчивалась через пять минут; сток кухонной раковины создавал постоянные проблемы; его единственным транспортом являлся велосипед, которому лет насчитывалось больше, чем ему самому; спал он на диване, который покойный мистер Грегг рачительно не выбросил тридцать лет назад — именно тогда из лежанки вылезла наружу первая пружина. Но Сэм выживал.

Выживать Винчестеры умели.

Дин послал бы денег — только попроси. Чёрт, да стоило только намекнуть, как всё хреново, отцу, и...

Но Сэм, будь всё проклято, не собирался зависеть от семьи. Не после тех слов папы. Два года уже прошло, а при одном _воспоминании_ о той ссоре его до сих пор трясло от ярости. Гордости у него было слишком много, чтобы приползти назад на брюхе.

Сдобренный этой гордостью, рацион из объедков проглатывался вполне легко.

Но к середине июля он устал до изнеможения. Слишком мало сна, слишком много работы. Просыпаться становилось всё тяжелее с каждым днём; нервы у него постоянно были на взводе — когда кто-то уронил в ресторане тарелку, он чуть голову клиенту не снёс. От усталости болело всё тело, а от одного запаха итальянской еды тянуло блевать. Но денег, чтобы купить другую еду, не было. Деньги надо было экономить, иначе их не хватит на следующий учебный год. К началу занятий он, наверное, будет кожа да кости — но тут уж либо худеть, либо потерять возможность окончить колледж.

По его мнению, выбор был предопределён. Набрать вес он сможет и потом. А второго шанса на получение хорошего образования не будет.  
Другие студенты отдохнувшими возвращались с каникул. Сэм окончания лета ждал, чтобы наконец отдохнуть. Он жаждал покоя семестра — его семестра с полной загрузкой по двойной специализации — так же яростно, как когда-то тосковал от невозможности узнать свою мать. Его июльские сны были заполнены тишиной библиотеки и запахом книг — и нелимитированной жратвой студенческой столовки.

Сейчас ему снился один из таких: в столовой давали лишь его любимые блюда и ничего итальянского, а впереди ждала куча времени, чтобы сидеть в библиотеке и читать, читать, читать. Стук в дверь прервал сон, его издёрганные нервы привели к тому, что, вскинувшись, он слетел с дивана, застланного простынёй, в одной руке сжимая нож, а в другой — подушку.

Впопыхах он _налетел_ на свой импровизированный стол из коробок с книгами. _Блин!_ Ещё синяков его измученному телу не хватало. Пошатываясь, Сэм направился к двери.

Яркий свет полудня ослеплял, но человека, прислонившегося к дверному косяку, он всё равно узнал сразу.

— Привет, Сэмми, — сказал Дин и завалился вперёд, на руки Сэму, капая кровью на потёртый ковролин.

— Господи Иисусе, — выдохнул Сэм. Он стряхнул с себя ступор и втащил Дина через порог в комнату.

Старые привычки были живучи. Девяносто процентов его барахла так и лежало упакованным в коробки за ненадобностью или за отсутствием места — но аптечка была всегда под рукой. И комплектация её могла бы устыдить большинство бесплатных амбулаторий.

Когда Сэм стал снимать с брата куртку, пытаясь не слишком его потревожить, Дин слегка очухался.

— Эй, Сэмми, привет.

— Ты уже здоровался. Каким _хером_ ты тут оказался, Дин?

— Спутал поворот... на Альбукерке.

— Ну-ну, — Сэм отбросил куртку. Кровь стекала по руке Дина, дырка в рукаве была совсем маленькой, словно…

— _Срань господня_ , Дин, в тебя что — _стреляли_?

— От тебя и впрямь ничего не скроешь.

— Тебе _надо_ в больницу.

— Не могу. Копы на хвосте.

— Ну конечно. Куда ты влип на этот раз? — Сэм разорвал рукав рубашки, обнажая дырку в руке брата. Осмотрел рану: выходное отверстие наличествовало. — Везунчик. Кость не задета, и вообще калибр маленький.

— Ёбаный везунчик, да, — Дин, невзирая на боль, растянул губы в ухмылку. — Это про меня.

— Дин, тебе надо к врачу, к _настоящему_ хирургу...

— Да нельзя мне, Сэмми!

Вот _дерьмо_.

— Ладно, — Сэм одной рукой прижал к выходному отверстию скомканный бинт, а другой стал нашаривать в аптечке шовный набор. — Будет больно.

— Уже больно. — Сарказм Дина едва ли мог прикрыть боль. Как и то, что он готов потерять сознание.

— Ещё больнее будет, — Сэм потянулся за бутылкой спиртного. — Постарайся без криков. Хозяйка у меня уж больно нервная.

***

Рана оказалась не очень страшной, у обоих бывало хуже, и намного. Даже вытаскивать из аптечных запасов слинг необязательно. Зашить Дина, перевязать и выдать ему обезболивающее — тратить на такое три часа было многовато. Но пришлось.

Причём два часа из трёх ушли на то, чтобы уговорить спящего на ходу поганца улечься наконец на постель Сэма. Тот заткнулся, лишь когда Сэм сообщил, что ему всё равно уже пора на работу. На самом деле он почти опоздал, но Дину об этом, чёрт возьми, рассказывать не собирался. С идиота станется потащиться вместе с ним, чтобы убедиться, что Сэма не уволят.

Он пропустил подготовительные работы, отчего Кристина одарила его несколькими яростными взглядами — обычно _она_ сваливала эту работу на него, а сама флиртовала с официантами; так что Сэм без труда проигнорировал избалованную стервочку. Его смена выдалась многолюдной, но чаевых практически не было; Сэм работал, как во сне, на одних рефлексах. После окончания выпросил двойную порцию остатков, забежал домой, запихнул еду в холодильник и проверил, как там Дин. Затем помчался в магазин, торопясь быстрей отделаться от дневной работы. Майк появился в пять утра, выслушал его объяснения и, как Сэм и рассчитывал, лишь пожал плечами: «Как всё сделаешь, так и уходи». Майк прекрасно понимал, что за минимальную плату плюс право забирать продукты с испорченной упаковкой у него больше никто так впахивать не будет.

Когда он приполз домой, Дин всё ещё был в отключке. Сэм постоял в дверях секунду, пытаясь сообразить, кто это лежит на его диване. Потом мозг запустился, и — если бы Сэм не был таким уставшим, если бы он не хотел спать так сильно — он не пожалел бы минутки на то, чтобы возненавидеть брата: разбудившего его, занявшего его диван и закапавшего своей кровью ковролин на его полу.

Вместо этого Сэм осмотрел повязку — кровь чуть-чуть проступила, но для беспокойства оснований пока не было.

— Эй, мамашка, перестань надо мной кудахтать, — сказал, не открывая глаз, Дин.

— Ещё болит?

— Получше стало, — Дин поднял веки. — Хреново выглядишь.

— Ты тоже сейчас не эталон красоты, — съязвил Сэм.

— Я серьёзно, Сэмми. У тебя вид...

— Усталый? — угадал Сэм. — Это потому, что я чертовски _устал_ , Дин. От двух работ такое бывает, знаешь ли. Хотя вряд ли ты знаешь.

Это попало в цель. Он увидел боль, мелькнувшую в глазах брата.

— Сэмми...

— Пойду-ка я смою с волос эту чесночную вонь, — ровным голосом сказал Сэм и направился в ванную.

***

К тому времени, как Сэм вылез из-под душа, Дин уже приступил к обследованию его жилья. Сэм решил, что еда — самое то для отвлечения брата. Надо разогреть в микроволновке принесённые остатки.

— Ты есть хочешь?

— Просто умираю с голоду. А что на завтрак? — Дин глянул на часы. — То есть, на обед.

— Объедки, — Сэм вытащил пластиковые контейнеры из холодильника. Выложил оттуда несколько полных ложек на тарелку, сунул всё в микроволновку, но не включил.

— Лазанья на _завтрак_? Чувак, это...

Сэм остро глянул на брата.

— Это отлично. Лазанья — это отлично.

— Вот и хорошо, у меня всё равно больше ничего нет. И для меня это не завтрак, — Сэм налил в кастрюлю воды и поставил греться на единственную рабочую горелку. Потом стал разыскивать другую тарелку. Странно, во время учебного года его совершенно не смущали бумажные одноразовые тарелки, но вот летом хотелось есть с настоящих, пусть дешёвых и облезлых. Это дарило ему ощущение цивилизованности. Ощущение того, что он настоящий человек, а не безмозглый автомат, курсирующий по маршруту: работа — душ — диван — работа.

Вода начала закипать, он снял кастрюлю и вылил кипяток в раковину. Добавил холодной воды столько, чтобы руки терпели. Дин наблюдал за этим с каменным выражением лица.

— Сэмми, _какого_ хрена ты тут делаешь?

— Живу, — кратко ответил Сэм, обратив всё своё внимание не на брата, а на отмывку с тарелки засохшей вчерашней еды. Тарелок у него было всего две, и, как правило, силы он тратил на мытьё лишь одной из них.

— Это не жизнь! Это... чёрт возьми, Сэмми, да мы и в _худшие_ времена не жили настолько хреново! Даже когда папа так набирался, что не знал, в каком мы сейчас городе! Почему ты мне не _позвонил_? Я мог бы...

— Ты мог бы что? — спросил Сэм устало, потянувшись за полотенцем. — Притащить мне побольше украденных денег? Вернуть меня домой, чтобы папа радостно уверился в своей правоте и власти надо мной? Хотя у вас двоих и дома-то нет; да вам, наверное, и не _надо его_ уже, а? — Выражение Динова лица подтверждало догадку Сэма об отсутствии _притязаний_ родни на постоянный адрес. — Нет, ни за что. Да к тому же... — он резко отвернулся, нажимая кнопки на микроволновке и говоря себе, что в глазах у него защипало потому, что туда пот попал, — телефон я продал. Прошлым летом. Мне нужно было купить пару белых рубашек для работы в ресторане, а деньги закончились.

Дин долго молчал, потом сказал:

— М-да. Понятно, почему каждый раз по твоему номеру мне отвечает какой-то Хосе. А я думал, ты просто не желаешь со мной говорить. И что ты завёл себе девушку в Оахаке, — он прислонился к стенке. — Я думал, у тебя полная стипендия, Сэмми. Считал, что с тобой всё будет хорошо.

— Полная стипендия не покрывает расходы на летних каникулах, и ещё много чего не покрывает. А у меня всё _хорошо_.

— Брехня. Ты с ног валишься.

— Не _валюсь_. Мне нельзя, — сказал Сэм, не в силах удержаться, — мне через шесть часов снова на работу, — он загрузил свою тарелку, стараясь усмирить спазмы в желудке от запаха чеснока и помидоров. Если он сейчас не поест, Дин, вероятно, примется кормить его насильно. Ему не впервой. — На вот, — он вытащил из микроволновки тарелку Дина, нашёл вилку и сунул брату в руки. — Ешь.

— Запить есть чем? — Сэм молча наполнил водой пластиковый стакан. Это была _единственная_ пригодная для напитков тара в его жилье, но об этом он упоминать не стал. Вряд ли сам он съест столько, что ему понадобится запивать. Дин спросил:

— Мне надо порадоваться, что это не одна из тех банок без этикетки? — Сэм на миг отвёл глаза от микроволновки и глянул на брата.

— Ладно, ладно, — Дин понёс свою порцию на диван. По крайней мере, претензий к отсутствию стульев и стола он не высказал. — Так у тебя _есть_ девушка? В Оахаке или ещё где-нибудь?

— Дин...

— Чего? Я беспокоюсь за тебя.

 _Боже преблагий_... ничто в мире не могло изменить его брата.

— Нет, — ответил Сэм.

— Парень?

— _ДИН!_

— Я просто спросил. — Смиренные эти слова не подтверждались ехидностью его улыбки. — У тебя хоть _какие-то_ развлечения здесь есть?

— Я могу здесь читать всё, что захочу, любую книгу.

— Я говорил о _развлечениях_.

— Здесь у меня нет папы — орать на меня, что я читаю книжки вместо того, чтобы заниматься латынью, или упражнениями на меткость, или наточкой ножей. Уже одно это _сделало_ чтение развлечением; поверь, это даже Джеймса Фенимора Купера делает легким чтивом, — черт, как жестоко прозвучало. Даже для него.

— Значит... — Дин замолк, пока Сэм усаживался со своей тарелкой за «стол» напротив него. Сэм поковырял макароны вилкой, зная, что Дин ожидает, чтобы он начал есть, — ...ты выбрал здесь литературу?

Сэм помотал головой.

— Социологию и историю. И политологию, начальный курс.

Вообще-то все три курса были полные, но ему нельзя было заявлять это формально. Так что политология вытянула короткую спичку.

— И как всё это тебе пригодится?

— Если бы я искал то, что мне пригодится, я пошёл бы в техническое училище, а не в Стэнфорд, — отрезал Сэм. — Это _образование_.

— Извини. Не очень понимаю...

— Как и многого другого.

— Ладно. Похоже, наступил тебе на больную мозоль. _Ещё_ на одну, — добавил Дин с намёком. — Ты чего не ешь?

Сэм поглядел на еду на своей тарелке.

— Не голоден, — вообще-то он был голоден. Но эта еда в него не лезла. Невезуха какая — он дошёл до точки с этим именно в тот день, когда Дину приспичило сюда явиться.

— Ну да, — Дин встал, подошёл к своей куртке и вынул что-то из её кармана. — На.

Это был сильно помятый сандвич с желе и арахисовым маслом — Сэмов деликатес во время учебного года, который летом ему был не по карману. Сэм взял его и собрал всю волю в кулак, чтобы не сожрать сандвич в один укус, а медленно насладиться знакомым чудесным вкусом крошащегося хлеба, арахисового масла и виноградного желе. С этим сандвичем даже божественной амброзии тягаться было невозможно.

— Вот не подумал бы, что увижу кого-то, кто не может позволить себе сандвич _с желе и арахисовым маслом_ , — буркнул Дин себе под нос.

— Мне надо копить деньги на учебный год.

— Что, ты бы обеднел от баночки арахисового масла и буханки хлеба? — с вызовом сказал Дин. — А? Потому что...

— Я продал телефон, чтобы _рубашки_ купить, — напряжённым голосом напомнил ему Сэм. — А пять долларов — это одна стирка. Или мыло, шампунь и бритва. Если я могу взять еду на работе, нет смысла тратить на неё деньги.

— Еду, которую ты не ешь.

— Поешь-ка такое три месяца подряд и увидишь, как оно в тебя полезет.

На какой-то сумасшедший миг ему вдруг почудилось, что он ухитрился сказать нечто, способное довести Дина до слёз.

— _Господи_ , Сэмми...

— Будешь меня жалеть — _дам по морде_. Хоть ты и отдал мне свой сандвич.

— Сэмми... — поколебавшись, Дин всё же продолжил: — Может, тебе поехать со мной? На оставшуюся часть лета. Небольшая прогулка. Тебе надо отдохнуть, не стоит так рвать задницу...

Гордость заставила Сэма лгать. Гордость Винчестеров. Та самая, что загнала его _в этот вот_ бардак.

— Я знал, во что ввязываюсь.

— Интересно, почему ты об этом не сказал ни мне, ни папе.

— Папе плевать! — крикнул Сэм, вскакивая. — Если его хоть на пять секунд заботило бы что-то, кроме его чёртовой охоты, он бы сам поинтересовался, на что мне понадобятся деньги, на что я вообще сюда доберусь, и какие вещи стипендия _не будет оплачивать_! Но его беспокоило только одно — не выпускать меня из своей чёртовой власти, как он тебя не выпускает!

— Значит, ты предпочитаешь голодать, живя _вот так_ , лишь бы не просить его о помощи?

— Я бы даже _умереть_ предпочёл, — прорычал Сэм.

— Ты не можешь так думать.

— Поспорь со мной. — Господи боже, он знал, что преклонение Дина перед отцом было беспредельным, но разве он _ничему_ не научился после той ссоры? — И кстати, если ты не помнишь — он мне тогда чертовски ясно дал понять, каков у меня выбор! И я, Дин, _выбрал_ — это! Так что прекрати вести себя со мной так, словно я капризничающий двухлетка!

— И я должен поверить, что _это_... — Дин неопределённо обвёл рукой комнату, — и есть твой выбор?

Крайняя усталость и голод не дали Сэму шанса удержаться от резких слов.

— Ты знаешь, что _это_ такое? — Сэм повторил жест Дина. — Это — _моя жизнь_ , Дин! _Моя грёбаная жизнь_! Может и фиговая, но _моя_! Тут нет места никаким приказам, никаким розыскам ночных чудовищ, никаким разъездам, не позволяющим пожить на одном месте столько, чтобы попробовать завести друзей! Нет, и не будет!

— И ты ей доволен? — Дин тоже встал. — Морить себя голодом, чтобы сэкономить деньги на стирку через _полгода_? Спать на продавленном диване? Чем это лучше охоты на полтергейст? Это пиздец как _уныло_ , Сэмми, а ты даже не можешь признать, какая это хреновая жизнь!

— Нет у меня проблем с тем, чтобы признать это! Да, это _абсолютно_ хреново! Доволен?

— Сэмми...

— И я планирую жить этой полностью и абсолютно хреновой жизнью и _следующим_ летом! Потому что, знаешь что? _Будет — лучше!_ У меня есть _надежда_ , Дин, есть надежда, что я найду в жизни свой собственный грёбаный путь! И если мне надо поголодать, чтобы уж точно не вернуться к тому... к тому _аду_ , который называет жизнью папа — то я _буду_ голодать!

Взгляд Дина стал ожесточенным.

— Потише-ка, Сэмми, — велел он, и в голосе его звучала та же угроза, что и в голосе отца. Даже большая, потому что Дин такой тон использовал редко. Очень редко ему это _требовалось_.

И Сэм послушался этого приказа — по привычке, укоренившейся в нём настолько глубоко, что она стала почти инстинктом. Он себя ненавидел за такое.

— Я не просил тебя проверять мою жизнь, — усмирив свою ярость, сказал он. Хотя это не Дина вина — то, что их отец был... тем, кем был. Дин просто чуть его раздражал. А ярость адресовалась отцу.

— Ты действительно думал, что я этого не буду делать?

Сэм не удержался от улыбки. Дин был самой яростной наседкой, что он знал.

— Нет, — признался он ему. Интересно, что бы Дин сказал, если бы узнал, что Сэм постоянно глушил нытьё общажных приятелей, жалующихся на чрезмерную родительскую заботу, упоминанием о нём. Не о папе. О _Дине_.

— Это хорошо. Значит, хотя бы часть твоих мозгов что-то ещё соображает, — Дин собрал тарелки. — Малышу Сэмми пора ложиться в свою постельку.

— А ты не...

— Во-первых, я проспал там целую ночь. А во-вторых, у меня в машине есть спальник. Я посплю в нём на полу.

— Вот ещё. Ты ранен, и...

— Ага, но в данный момент моё здоровье явно намного крепче твоего, как ни _странно_ это для человека, словившего пулю, — Дин поставил тарелки в раковину и пошёл к двери.

— Тебя же копы ищут, ты говорил.

Брат замер, глядя на него так, словно эти слова... застали его врасплох?

— За пять минут, которые мне понадобятся, чтобы достать из багажника спальник, они меня вряд ли поймают, Сэмми.

— Ты думаешь, они не засекли твою машину?

— Её не было рядом с тем местом, где меня подстрелили.

Что-то во всём этом было не так.

— Дин, ты меня обманываешь? — спросил он, хоть и не понимал, зачем брату это. Если бы Сэм не был таким усталым, он бы разобрался, возможно.

Дин пожал плечами.

— Может и так. Если и так — я ведь тебе не скажу. Надеюсь, к моему возвращению ты уже будешь лежать в постели — если так можно назвать этот твой кусок дерьма на ножках.

— Придурок, — буркнул Сэм.

— Сучка! — ответил Дин, потом открыл дверь и вышел на шаткую лестницу.

А Сэм не смог не засмеяться от привычной перебранки. Заснул он ещё до того, как Дин вернулся в комнату.

***

Проснуться в четыре дня. Умыться и собраться, в процессе три раза перешагивая через Дина, который опять дрых как убитый. К пяти — в ресторан. Смена закончилась в два часа ночи. Добраться на велосипеде по ночному городку до магазина — не позже трёх ночи, чтобы принять первых утренних поставщиков. Присматривать за парнями на доставке до выхода на работу Майка — это примерно с пяти до семи. Пополнять запасы на стеллажах, стараясь ничего не перепутать. В удачный день он заканчивал к десяти утра и отправлялся домой, чтобы принять душ и завалиться спать, пока чёртов будильник не зазвонит опять.

Сегодня ему удалось управиться к восьми. Ему хотелось попросить у Дина прощенья за то, что разорался перед ним. И, может, получится угостить его завтраком? _Настоящим_ завтраком.

Он затормозил, остановив велосипед на подъездной дорожке миссис Грегг, и уставился на то место рядом с гаражом, где была припаркована Импала.

_Была._

Машина исчезла.

Сэм застыл. Нет. Дин не мог уехать, как бы он повёл машину с рукой, которая...

Откуда-то у него появились силы, чтобы взбежать по лестнице. Распахивая дверь, Сэм позвал:

— Дин?

Безответно. В комнате не было никого. На миг он понадеялся, что Дин принимает душ, но в ванной не гудели громкие обычно трубы.

А потом он почувствовал запах. Лимонный. Пахло лимоном и немного хлоркой, а не пылью и старой итальянской едой.

Дин не сидел тут без дела. Комната была вычищена, весь мусор вынесен, окно блестело, даже пятна крови на ковролине были оттёрты настолько, что не бросались в глаза среди прочих тамошних пятен. Столешница рядом с раковиной была заставлена продуктами — хлопья и хлеб, _две_ банки арахисового масла, ещё какие-то банки с этикетками, целый картонный _ящик_ со всеми любимыми Сэмовыми чипсами, печеньем и шоколадками. В раковине стояли три новых тарелки и пара кружек; рядом серебристо поблёскивала кучка недорогих ложек-вилок. Открыв холодильник, Сэм обнаружил там полный набор — сок, сыр, мясо для сандвичей, баночка желе, пара пакетиков с разным салатом, упаковка пива. И кварта молока.

Молоко. Сэм не пил молока со школы. Он мечтал о нём яростно. Как Дин мог это знать?

Он сразу же выхлебал половину бутылки. Он бы всё допил, но надо было оставить на завтрак — к хлопьям. Поставив бутылку в холодильник, Сэм пошёл к дивану.

Дина разыскивать было бесполезно. Если бы тот хотел дать знать Сэму, где он, оставил бы записку. Или подождал его возвращения, чтобы попрощаться. Но он попрощался продуктами.

Сэм присел, чтобы разуться. И увидел лежащий на его самодельном столе новый мобильный телефон. А под ним — конверт. На нём что-то было написано — почерком, ужасным даже для Дина. Строчки цифр: номер нового мобильника и два других — один с пометкой «Дин», другой «Папа». И ещё...

 _Прости_ , было написано там. _Не хочу неприятностей для тебя. Выспись. Позвони, если буду нужен. Если продашь этот телефон, клянусь, я тебя прикончу._

Усмехнувшись, Сэм раскрыл конверт. Он понимал, что найдёт там деньги, но к такой куче сотенных купюр, выпавших ему в ладонь, был не готов. Даже думать не хотелось, чего это стоило Дину — сколько подделок кредиток, сколько партий в бильярд, сколько ночей за покером воплощали собой эти деньги. Тут было больше, чем Сэм надеялся скопить на обеих работах даже за _два_ года.

Он не должен это брать. Еда и посуда из магазина «Всё за доллар» — это одно. Даже мобильнику он нашёл бы оправдание. Но так много денег...

Гордость имеет свои пределы.

Сэм взял мобильник, набрал номер итальянского ресторанчика и попросил больничный день. Сегодня вечером он выспится.

***

Мотель, в котором они должны были встретиться, располагался в часе езды от жилья Сэма. Специально, чтобы Сэм даже намёка на их приезд не получил, пока Дин три дня обыскивал все рестораны Пало-Альто. Так вышло даже лучше — знал бы Джон Винчестер, насколько _на самом деле_ у младшего сына хреново обстоят дела, сам бы влез туда «исправлять» ситуацию; и страшно подумать, что за чёртово побоище из этого вышло бы. Опять. Учитывая, насколько Сэм был измотан, насколько в таком состоянии он не мог держать язык за зубами — та их с отцом финальная ссора могла бы оказаться ерундовой по сравнению с теперешним разносом. Тут бы кровь пролилась, если не хуже.  
Дин вошёл в номер. Не успел он закрыть дверь, как хриплый голос спросил:

— Ну как?

Дин привалился к двери. У него спина ныла там, где его всю ночь тыкала чёртова выпирающая пружина на диване Сэма; у него дёргала рана на руке. У него болела голова — после спора с продавцом телефонов о значении выражения « _это нужно немедленно, чёрт побери_ ». Однако слабый запах алкоголя, витавший в номере, он не мог пропустить.

Пьёт до сих пор. С того самого момента, как позвонил какой-то его знакомый охотник и сообщил: видел я вашего Сэмми работающим в ресторане, и выглядел тот — краше в гроб кладут; а разве ваш парень сейчас не должен в Стэнфорде учиться на полной стипендии, а не столики обслуживать?

С другой стороны, запах текилы ещё не начал подмешиваться к пивному. Что значило — сегодня вечером он собирается не надраться до отключки, а лишь немного расслабиться.

Дин увидел, что на второй кровати в номере — предположительно, это _его_ , Динова, кровать — разложен в изобилии Винчестерский арсенал. Интересно, если он сейчас нырнёт туда, между винтовкой и мачете, и заснёт — как к этому отнесётся папа? Предпочтительно в обществе капельницы с обезболивающим — он бы такое смог соорудить, без проблем.

— Он в порядке.

— В порядке, — убеждённым отец не выглядел. — И это всё, что ты узнал? Что он _в порядке_?

— Да. В порядке, — Дин снял куртку и вздрогнул, задев раненую руку. — Он был не очень приветлив. К моему счастью, навыки оказания первой помощи он вполне сохранил.

— Он взял деньги?

Дин стал разуваться, скрывая то, что ему надо собраться с мыслями.

— У него есть деньги, папа, — наконец подобрал он выражение, которое не содержало бы слов « _взял_ », « _принял_ » или « _получил_ ». Если он скажет папе, что просто оставил деньги в комнате и убрался оттуда, пока Сэм был на работе, тот его растерзает. Невзирая на факт, что Сэм бы просто сжёг эти деньги, узнав, что они от _папы_ , а не от Дина. — Ещё я принёс ему новый телефон. Старый он продал.

Даже не глядя, он знал, что отец вздрогнул от этих слов. Если бы Сэмми хотел иметь возможность с ними связаться, он _никогда_ бы не продал своё единственно надёжное средство коммуникации.

 _Я потерял его. Сэмми ушёл, и это твоя вина, папа._ Когда-нибудь он сможет сказать эти слова, два года уже кипящие в его душе. Но пока — не время.

Он потёр руку, пытаясь прогнать боль. Не помогло.

— И в следующий раз, папа, когда решишь передать ему немного налички — нельзя ли придумать план, не предусматривающий _стрельбу_ в меня?

Конец


End file.
